


Just One Kiss

by MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bed Sex, Desperation, F/F, Genji/Angela/Hana btw, Hotel Sex, Love Triangles, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, for the love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii/pseuds/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii
Summary: Angela, Lena, Hana, and Fareeha are going up on a mission that requires seeing Genji.Angela and Genji are currently in a relationship but after Hana seduces Angela things get rough for Gency.





	1. Take Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! This is an old story I wrote but I edited it and fixed a lot of things! So please enjoy!

“Are you girls ready?” Lena asked “Yes” Angela smiled her eyes closing slightly “Yeah where are we going again?” Hana asked “We are going up to the Sakura Mountains” Angela reminded “Why?” Hana asked “To meet up with Genji” Fareeha interrupted “Who’s dat?” She asked, “He is the cyber ninja that Angela made!” Lena beamed. “I think he even might gotta thing for her…!” Lena whispered to the brunette “What was that, Lena?” The blonde asked “Nothin’....” She mumbled. They all got onto the bus that was going up to the Swiss mountains.

-Present-

Hana had been wanting to capture those rosy pink lips that were owned by the blonde, glancing at the blonde she felt a tight feeling build up in her chest. The blonde noticed the brunette staring at her, “Hana?” The blonde asked “Yeah?” She broke Hana’s thoughts. The blonde turned away, her sea blue eyes staring into the window on her side of the bus.

‘Damnit… I just want to stare into those eyes forever…’ Hana thought, “Luvs were here!” Lena shouted as she stood on her seat “Lena…. Be careful…” Fareeha sighed “I'm fine!” She waved dismissively.

The bus stopped and Lena almost fell of off her seat, everyone grabbed their bags and they started to walk to the hotel. The snow brushing everyone’s face’s, Hana was walking beside the blonde, the two in the back of the group. “We're here” Fareeha opened the door to the hotel “We all have to share a room so get a partner” Fareeha interested. Hana looked over at the blonde, her beautiful blue eyes, her soft pink lips, her silky blonde hair, she couldn't stop staring. “Hana? Would you like to be partners?” Angela asked softly “Y-yeah why not” Hana stuttered walking up to the lobby desk.

“Hello welcome to the Alps Hotel, what can I do for you?” The woman asked, “Can we get a room for two?” Angela asked walking over to the desk, putting her hand on Hana’s shoulder. “Yes here are your keys, the payment will be-” “I'm paying for them,” Fareeha said placing one hundred dollars onto the woman's desk. “R-right… Your room number is twenty-two” she said handing the keys to the blonde.

“Catch” Angela threw the keys to the younger girl “Thanks,” Hana said as they started to look for their room. They walked around, the blonde in front of the Korean. The blonde’s hips swayed every time she took a step, it was driving the younger mad, she just wanted to tackle the girl. She bumped into the back of the girl once she stopped, “Hana this is our room” Angela said pointing at the number on the door “R-right!” Hana said quickly putting the key into the keyhole of the door.

They opened the door and put their bags on the bed, “How was the ride up here?” Hana asked “It was fine,” Angela said blankly “Not good or ok?” Hana asked “It was fine” She repeated. “I'm going to take a shower,” Angela said taking some sleepwear out of her bag, it was just a thin white shirt and some short shorts. ‘I have never seen what she wears to bed… I thought it would be more formal’ Hana thought “I’ll go after you,” Hana said “Alright,” Angela said walking into the small bathroom.

Hana sat on the bed and sighed pulling out her sleepwear, it was a big StarCraft shirt and a pair of sweatpants. She grabbed the remote of the t.v. and turned it on, she scrolled through the channels and found one that caught her eye. It was a scene of a girl and a man getting intimate. “I shouldn't be watching this… but there is nothing else on…” Hana sighed hearing the shower water turning on from the other room.

Hana heard the water raining down onto the blonde as she washed her body, as she was washing her hair the soap dripped down her back… As she rinsed her hair the water fell hard against the floor of the shower- “What am I thinking” Her thoughts breaking.

She heard the shower turn off and saw the blonde walk out in nothing but a towel. “H-Hana! What are you watching?!” Angela gasped “I- I can't stop thinking about you!” Hana rushed her words “What do you-” she was cut off as the brunette talked the blonde. Hana stared into those blue orbs the blonde had for eyes, “Hana this is not-” “Please… Let me…” Hana put her hand up her skirt and felt how wet she was, she pushed her panties to the side, “See you get me so wet… I can't stop thinking about you… Please touch me…” Hana whimpered. “H-Hana… Your…” Angela was surprised.

“Hana this is not very-” “Please… Angela… I need you” Hana whimpered, the wetness dripping onto the blonde’s leg. The blonde nervelessly brought her hand under the smaller girls dripping wet pussy. “Please touch me,” Hana said softly, she traced her hand along the girl's wet slit. She started to trace her finger around the girl’s clit, then she slowly shoved her fingers into the younger girl.

“Angela!” She moaned, arching her back as she hovered above the blonde. She fingered the girl with her thumb rubbing the girl's clit. Angela looked into the girl's lustful eyes as she fingered her, “Hana your such a naughty girl” Angela sneered “Angela…! I'm gonna cum!” She moaned, her walls tightening around the girl's fingers as she climaxed. Angela brushed her finger over Hana’s clit as it twitched, “Th-thank y-you…” Hana sighed kissing the blonde “Now… You have to return the favor…” Angela said picking up the girl bridal style and carried her to the bathroom.

“Wh-what are we doing?” Hana asked “you're returning the favor… It's your fault I'm turned on” Angela said dropping her towel as she turned on the water. She reached down to pull down the girl's skirt then her wet panties, and then her shirt and bra. “Get in now” Angela demand “Y-yes,” Hana said a bit scared as she walked into the shower.

The blonde came in after her then pushed the brunette against the wall. “What are you going to do to me?” Hana asked nervously “Kiss me…” Angela seductively whispered into the girl's ear. She got what she wanted, the smaller girl kissed her roughly, their tongues swirling around each other, fighting for dominance. The younger girl went down to kiss the girls breasts, she lightly bit down on the girl's nipple. “Hana…” The blonde’s head fell back, Hana rammed two fingers into the blonde. “Ah! Hana!” She moaned. She felt the finger pumping in and out of her, the slickness of her walls made it go faster.

She arched her back and came, the cum dripped down her leg. “Hana…” The blonde looked at her lustfully “Yeah?” She asked “Forget about Genji… We're going to stay in bed all day long” Angela said kissing her again “But what about the others?” Hana asked “Forget about the others… Tonight is about you and me…” She sighed turning off the water “I will be waiting on the bed for you” Angela walked out looking over her shoulder at the brunette. “To night is going to be a long… Night…” Hana gave a happy sigh.


	2. Meeting Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon are crew goes to see Genji then Gency has some problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh* I needed to repost this because it's okay lol but now it's not as popular but that's okay since it's edited now

Hana woke up in the arms of the blonde, she sat up and looked at the blonde. Her hair was messy but in a cute sense, her slender nude body lying in front of her, her chest rising and falling with each small breath. Hana smiled and kissed the blonde forehead, “I'm going to take a shower” Hana whispered, “Nooo don't go…” Angela whined flailing her arms to grab Hana and pull her back to bed “No I have to get ready! Remember we are going to meet Genji today” Hana shrugged “Wait! Genji!” Angela shot out of bed “Yeah remember?” Hana asked. Angela rushed out of bed and grabbed her clothes and ran into the shower.

“Angela! Wait!” Hana ran after her and grabbed her by her shoulders “We have to get ready! What time is it?!” Angela screamed “It's like eight thirty,” Hana said “Shit we have an hour,” Angela said turning on the water of the shower.

The two both got in the shower. Angela washed her long blonde hair, the soap running down her back just like how Hana imagined it. “Hana?” Angela asked turning around to face the girl “Oh yeah?” She asked, “Were you staring?” She asked “No… I was… Washing my hair?” She said grabbing the bottle of Shampoo.

Hana moved under the water to wash out the soap from her hair, she felt the warm water making her relax her shoulders. She then felt Angela’s breasts on her back, “A-Angela…” Hana said not daring to turn around “You want this don't you?” She asked grabbing the girls petite breasts “Mhpm…. No….” She gasped “Are you sure?” She asked with a smile “A-Angela… You said we only have an hour….” She gave a soft moan as the older girl fondled her breasts.

“I know I said that but…. I bet we can make this fast” Angela whispered into the girl's ear sending shivers down her spine “Please… Let me make you feel good” Angela licked the girl's earlobe making her knees weak. Hana turned around and forcefully kissed the blonde.

-Lena and Fareeha room-

“Where are Angela and Hana?” Lena asks Fareeha “I don't know… There late by twenty minutes…” Fareeha sighs. “I’ll go check on them” Fareeha sighs and walks out of the room.

She knocked on the door of Hana and Angela’s room, the response, she puts her ear up to the door then hears something that makes her mind wander. She knocks again but hears the noises stop.

“Hana, did you hear something?” She asked the girl with the lude expression on her face “Fuck me… Please… Let me climax…” She moaned softly “Alright…” Angela said as she started to pump her fingers in and out of the girl again.

Fareeha walked away from the door and went back to her room. “Lena…” SHe sighed “Yeah Luv?” The Britt asked “They are… Having intercourse…” She sighed “WHAT?!?!? LUV WHAT?!?!?” Lena pretends to over react.

Hana arched her back as she climaxed, “Angela!” She moaned. “Yes… Cum for me…” Angela smiled and removed her fingers.

Fareeha walked back to the door and knocked, “Hana, Angela… Are you done?” Fareeha asked, “Y-you heard?” Hana stuttered “Yes….?” Fareeha said nervously “Well… We will be out in a sec” Angela sighed and got out of bed “Come on” She said pulling Hana in bridal style as she took her to the dresser.

Ten minutes later the two girls came out of their room ready and dressed. “So… Angela” Fareeha nudged the blonde’s shoulder “Yes?” She looked up at her “What were you and Hana doing?” She asked “You know plain well what we were doing” Angela started “Then why did you-” “Becuase she asked me-” “But! You're so… You! The real Angela wouldn't do that! Right?” Fareeha added “I guess you don't know the real Angela then” She started walking ahead.

“SO…. Hana…” Lena gave a smile at the girl “What?” She said looking behind her “You and Angie” She giggled “Oh that…” She sighed. “SO! What were you two doing’?” She asked “We were… Uhm…. We had sex…” Hana whispered, “Why?” Lena cocked her head “Because… I asked her to…” Hana admitted “Really? Huh… Why?” She asked again “I just- I can't talk about it,” Hana said running ahead. She looked over and saw herself and Angela were the only people at the front.

“So… Where are we going again?” Hana asked “To the top of this mountain to meet Genji” Angela smiled ‘Why is she smiling… does she like Genji?’ She thought. They walked up the mountain and soon reached the top, there were a log cabin and a small bar next to it.

“We're here,” Angela said walking into the cabin ‘Is Genji even here?’ Hana asked herself. “Where is the robot boy?” Lena asked “He should be here… I’ll text him…” She said taking out her phone and scrolling through her contacts then clicking on ‘Genji’. She texts him:

Me: Hey where are you?

Genji: Yes, Love. I'm behind the cabin…. I have something for you… Don't let anyone go with you

Me: I have a problem with that

Genji: Why?

Me: Because… Me and Hana… We had sex…

Genji: What? Why?!

Angela sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose then went back to her phone.

Me: Because…. She asked me and… I just… I don't know! I just did it!

Genji: Angela…. Who do you love? Me or her?

Me: It's just… I will be right there, ok?

she put her phone in her pocket and sighed then looked back at everyone. “Genji is over here but I need to speak to him alone” Angela sighed walking behind until she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see Genji. “Genji” She hugged the man “I missed you… Angela” He smelt her sweet vanilla smelling hair. “I got you a present,” He said pulling back from the hug “Alright” Angela smiled, Genji held out a small box and handed it to her. “Open it,” He said, she nodded and opened it, it was a necklace. It had a pair of wings on it that looked identical to her own. “Genji I-” “I had Torb the metal in the shape then took a chain from Hanzo’s desk” He chuckled a bit “It's beautiful” She smiled “Just like you” He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her.

He glared at Hana, ‘What's his problem… Is he her boyfriend?’ She wondered. “Well… Is this Hana?” He asked walking over to the girl “Yes this is Hana” She said with a tone walking up to him. “Quite feisty… Is she really your type, Angie?” He asked “Don't call me that… And yes…” She sighed ‘I'm her type?’. “She is slutty, and is young and free, also is sub” Angela sneered“What?” Fareeha looked at Lena with a surprised expression. “Never thought I would hear those words come outta her mouth…” Lena whispered to the taller girl.

“Well… Then…” Genji sighed and walked behind the building bringing Angela with him. “So she is your type? Am I not your type?” he asked “Genji… Don't take it like that…” She said trying to kiss him but he wouldn't let her. “Genji please!” She pleaded “That's what you said to me before you did this to me!” He said trying to embrace the emotion of sadness “Angela I love you and I'm sorry about this but… I don't think this is going to work out…” He said grabbing the box from her other hand. “Genji!” She cried as he walked away.

Hana ran to the noise and saw the blonde on her knees. “Angela…” She said softly “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! YOU DAMN WHORE!!!!” She screamed at the brunette. Hana walked away with a sigh.

-Later-

Angela and Hana were walking back to the hotel when she gave the key to the girl. “I'm sleeping in Lena’s room tonight…” Angella said running to the other girl's room.

“Fareeha!” She cried into the girl’s shoulder “It's ok… Hush…” She said to the girl hugging her. “If I wouldn't of-” “But what would have you have done if you didn't have sex with her?” Fareeha asks “I… I… I don't know?!” She cried harder “Hush…” She said.

Hana sat alone in the room hearing the tears of the blonde. “Angela!!” Hana cried bringing her face up to a pillow, “I'm so sorry!” She screamed into a pillow.

-The Next Day-

Angela walked into her normal room to see Hana asleep with her face down on a pillow. She walked over and shook the girl awake, “Hana come on…. Wake up…” She said “Hpmh…. Angela?” She took her face out of the pillow “Yes?” She asked, “I'm so sorry!!!!” SHe yelled hugging the blonde “It's ok… I… I'm sorry too…” She hugged the girl back.


End file.
